The present invention relates generally to wallboard. More particularly, the present invention relates to wallboard having an edge detail that provides for the coupling of adjacent edges of two wallboards as further described herein.
Conventional wallboard edge joints are typically formed by securing, with screws or nails two tapered edges of adjacent wallboard panels to the same structural member, such as a stud or joist. After the panels are secured to the structural member, a layer of joint compound is applied to the joint. Tape, either paper or fiberglass, is typically set into the layer of joint compound. Successive layers of joint compound are applied with progressively wider tools, allowed to dry and sanded. To obtain the desired surface, this process typically requires three or more applications of joint compound and takes days to complete.
Wallboard having edge detail that provides for the coupling of adjacent edges of two wallboards is highly desirable. More specifically, wallboard having edge detail, such as zigzag or dovetail edges that fit into or couple with each other, provide numerous benefits including, but not limited to, the following: (i) self-alignment of adjacent wall board panels; (ii) allowing adjacent wallboard panels to be secured to a structural member by fasteners that pass through the edge of each panel and are positioned on the center line of and driven into the structural member; and (iii) reduction in finishing time.